


Cinnamon

by GuyOfShy



Series: Remontant [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/F, Farroncest - Freeform, No birthday smut if that's what you were expecting, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Serah treats Lightning to a dessert. Farroncest fluff. T, for a Tiny bit of innuendo.





	

Lightning never understood the necessity of celebrating birthdays. The significance was clear, but it was such a pain to prepare the house for a party and prepare herself for endless, unwanted celebration. The attention was unnecessary; just say ‘happy birthday’ and move on. She was thankful that there were people who understood her position, and less thankful for people that understood yet blatantly disregarded her wishes; Snow comes to mind.

Serah, on the other hand, at least disregarded her with good intentions. Serah made it very clear to her sister every year that she found it all necessary, the presents and the cake and the wishes and the company. Her company, at least. Lightning knew from the moment she woke up to kisses and cuddles, when Serah said ‘happy birthday’ and moved onto her. It wasn’t unusual for Serah to surprise her with gifts or spoil her with attention when Lightning’s birthday rolled around - as her sister and significant other, she felt directly responsible for Lightning’s happiness on her birthday.

“What do you want for breakfast?” she had asked after Lightning had her fill of hugs and kisses.

“I’m not really hungry right now.”

Serah knew Lightning’s stomach was weak in the morning but the soldier appreciated the gesture.

Lightning followed Serah out of their room, only now noticing her choice of clothing. The outfit Lightning said she liked best on her, the red pleated skirt and white button-up blouse.

“Extra points for the pink socks.”

“You like them?” Serah asked with a knowing smirk.

“I like everything on you. And off.”

“Not so fast, Light. Unwrapping me comes after your other presents.”

They shared a quick grin, Lightning stopping behind Serah outside the kitchen.

“So, no breakfast today. Then what about lunch?” Serah asked, turning and catching her staring, and smiling back.

“I don’t know. I’m not hungry yet.”

“You know, it’s not easy cooking for you.”

Lightning couldn’t explain it but she adored the way Serah folded her arms and complained with a smile.

“Fine. You tell me when you’re hungry and I’ll just make your favorites, okay?”

Serah flirted with her like this every day already, but somehow she made Lightning especially delighted on her birthday. Lightning was nervous and excited, but for what she had no idea. More of Serah, she supposed.

Lightning stared blankly at her phone while she waited for her sister to finish in the kitchen. She sat cross-legged on the couch in their living room, pretending to distract herself with an article about a breakthrough in AMP tech while she silently turned and stole peeks at Serah and what delicacy she was cooking up. Curse that classic shirt-and-skirt combo for being so cute.

She tried not to occupy the kitchen when Serah was in there, partly to stay out of her way and partly to avoid being given another lesson from the budding chef. Lightning had discovered, to her embarrassment, that she had little aptitude for cooking. Besides that, she had been given strict orders not to come in because this particular treat was a surprise.

Lightning thought about turning to peek again, but she heard Serah’s humming coming closer along with her footsteps so she relaxed back into her seat.

Sure enough, seconds later a hand holding a small plate was thrust over her shoulder. A cube of chocolate fluff with a hardened top sat attractively on the plate.

“So this is what you were cooking up,” Lightning said as she took it in her hands.

“Mhmm. A warm and yummy and hopefully delicious brownie, hot off the press.”

On her right Serah presented her sister with a fork, which Lightning tentatively aimed at the dessert.

Lightning trusted Serah with her life, but still she had to ask: “This is your first brownie, isn’t it?”

“Maybe. What about you? Is this your first brownie?”

“You ask that like you’re asking about my first kiss,” Lightning remarked as Serah’s arms fell over her from behind, resting below her neck. “No, it isn’t my first brownie, but I’m sure it will be the best.”

She sliced off a corner, stabbed it and carefully chewed on it while she analyzed the taste.

“Well?” Serah eagerly asked before Lightning even finished. She held up a hand until she did, and smiled.

“It’s great, as expected.”

“And?” Serah probed, turning her ear out toward her sister and willing test subject.

“Yes, Serah,” Lightning sighed, refusing to meet her expecting stare. “It’s ‘yummy, and delicious.’”

“Thanks Lightning, that really means a lot.” She thanked her with a quick peck on her cheek. “I’ll be happy to make another for you any time.”

“Including right now?”

“Oh. Really?”

“What? Don’t tell me you only had enough ingredients to make one.” 

“No, just...” Serah wringed her hands while she spoke. “You don’t usually don’t warm up to my cooking that quickly. Or, to anything really. I’m just surprised is all.”

“What are you talking about? I love your cooking. It’s better than mine, that’s for sure. Besides. I’ve warmed up to you, haven’t I?”

Serah’s concerned stare melted into a smile.

“Yeah. Of course you have. Sorry. I just get worried sometimes.”

“I know, ‘I’m not the easiest person to cook for.’ And I know I’m too... apathetic, but you don’t need to worry about anything Serah. You’re more than any gift I could ever get for my birthday.”

“Right,” Serah breathed, with a big grin growing on her lips that Lightning really felt like kissing right now. She turned and pulled Serah down, treating her to a little dessert of her own since she couldn’t cook one up in return. Icing on the cake for that sappy remark, which she hoped she wasn’t blushing from right now.

She let Serah go and did find her blushing, however.

“Love you too Light,” Serah said, walking away to start up another dessert.

Lightning watched her off, smiling when she saw her trying to rearrange all her ingredients in a fluster.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't blow up the inboxes of anyone who is subscribed to this... had some technical issues. Plus I almost let a couple of deserts slip through.
> 
> It’s mentioned in Lightning Returns that Serah is a better cook than Lightning while Lightning is better at home-improvement. There’s some more headcanon for you in case you hadn’t caught that tidbit. I was eating a brownie one day and remembered that bit, gears turned, light bulbs went off, and here I bring you a fanfic!
> 
> This one started off shorter but I ended up rewriting the beginning and the end around Lightning’s birthday (was Valentine’s originally but classes killed me) and I think it ended up better overall. The only real worry I have is if Serah’s surprise at Lightning warming up so quickly feels shoehorned in. I hope I alluded enough to her wishes to make Lightning happy that her worrying about it feels natural. With that in mind, if you want, please do comment on how you think I did. Good, bad, a little more of this or less of that, a little less conversation and a little more action please, whatever you thought about it, I’d love to hear it!
> 
> And I’m so sorry this took so long. As usual, I never mean for it to but the time gets away from me. But thank you so very much for reading! Have a nice day! :)


End file.
